Just Another Love Story Percabeth
by bluester07
Summary: A Percabeth love story. The first chapter's a flash back. Read to follow Percy and Annabeth through the troubles of teenage love... Well, I guess they're not teenagers anymore! It's fluffy and rated T for mild references.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm cammieannemorganlee (Cammie Anne Morgan Lee). Why the extra 'lee'? My first name's Morgan and my middle name's Lee. It seemed only right! **

**Okay, so this is a Percabeth story. The first two chapters are short clippings, but it leads into another story, kinda like glimpses into the past. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan is the genius behind the Percy Jackson books and the Heroes of Olympus books. The characters aren't my own :( What a shame...**

**Beginning of "Mark of Athena" when the Argo II lands.**

Percy's POV

As I stepped outside, my arms over Frank and Hazel's shoulder, I could feel butterflies in my stomach, because, first thing first, I was at a _Roman _camp and there was a _Greek warship _landing in the field. Everyone around me was holding weapons, ready to defend Camp Jupiter from the _Graecus. _Secondly, I had just been elected praetor, and everyone was looking to Reyna and myself to lead. And finally... I got to see Annabeth again.

"The Greeks are here!" I heard someone shout. "Get ready to attack!"

"Silence, Octavian," Reyna growled.

"Lower your weapons," I called calmly.

"Yes, lower your weapons," Reyna agreed.

I glanced at Octavian, who was bright red and looked like he wanted to cut my head off. I smiled.

The ship began to land, and I stepped forward, pulling my arms away from my friends. I was anxious to see who was on the ship. I swear it took hours to land, just to toy with my head. I couldn't help tapping my foot on the ground, impatient.

When the ship finally touched the ground, I almost jumped up and down with excitement. As a ramp was placed, I saw a boy walk out. He was about my age and his face showed joy as he took in his surroundings.

"Jason!" I heard Reyna shout.

_So this is the Jason Grace, _I thought. I was about to say something when a girl with an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and blonde hair tied back in a ponytail stepped out.

I felt my heart stop and, without thinking, I ran forward. I wrapped my arms around the girl, taking in her sweet smell that I had come to love.

"Annabeth," I said softly.

She pushed me back and punched my arm. "DON'T YOU _EVER _DO THAT AGAIN, SEAWEED BRAIN!" She yelled. Boy was she angry. Just when I thought she would pull out her knife, she hugged me fiercely.

"Gods, Percy. You really scared me," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Wise girl," I whispered. "I missed you."

And right in front of everyone, she kissed me. It was desperate and passionate, and I kissed her back, ignoring the gasps from behind me.

"Jeez," I heard a voice come from the ship. Conner Stoll stepped out and rolled his eyes. "And I thought this would be a _nice _reunion."

I smiled as more familiar faces came into view. Travis Stoll joined his brother, who was trying hard not to laugh. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, stepped out, followed by Clarisse. Then, finally, a girl, who stood beside Jason, and Leo, who I recognized from the message we'd received moments before.

"Annabeth," Tyson clapped happily from the back of the group, jumping up and down in excitement. Some of the campers had to move to avoid being stepped on.

"Hi, Tyson."

"Yay!" He yelled, before Clarisse spoke up,

"Um, Percy?" She asked.

"Hey, Clarisse," I waved, turning to her.

"Why are you wearing a sheet?"

After introductions and a meeting with 'the Greeks' and heads of Cohort, Annabeth and I were finally alone. I changed into comfortable clothes and gave her a tour of Camp Jupiter. Her eyes sparkled as she surveyed the architecture.

"Wow," She exclaimed. "It's a smaller version of Rome!"

"Yeah," I said happily, swinging her hand back and forth.

She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her face and our lips almost met when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Percy!" Hazel was running towards me, pulling Frank with her.

I sighed and dropped my hands.

"Uh... Sorry Percy," she said, smiling.

"Uh, hey, Hazel," I muttered.

"Hi. I'm Hazel, daughter of Pluto." She introduced herself to Annabeth.

"Hades," Annabeth added before Hazel continued. "And this is Frank, son of Mars."

"Ares," She said quietly, then introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Annabeth's my girlfriend," I clarified.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth." Hazel's smile was friendly. "Uh, sorry to bother you, Percy. It's just... Nico." She sounded really worried about her brother.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Why? What happened? He hasn't been to camp in weeks."

"You know Nico?" Hazel was curious.

I sighed. "Wow, this is going to give me a _huge _headache," I muttered, before explaining.

"So... Nico's Greek?" Hazel asked, when I'd finished.

"Yeah. So was his sister."

She nodded. "Bianca."

"Yeah. I thought I recognised him when I came here."

"Wait. Nico saw you and didn't tell me?" Annabeth's voice rose. "When I get hold of him-"

"He's missing, Wise girl."I cut her off.

She cursed in Greek. "We have to tell Chiron."

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just... I haven't told anyone other then you guys, and now your praetor..." Hazel's eyes were wet with tears.

Frank gave her a hug before pulling her away before she could start crying. "Bye, Percy!" He called over his shoulder.

I watched them walk away before turning to Annabeth. "Where was I?" I asked, grinning.

"I think you were about to kiss your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain."

"Hmm..." I held her face as her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her fiercely.

She sighed when we pulled apart. "I missed this...Come send Chiron an Iris message."

We gathered everyone from Camp Half-Blood around a drinking fountain. Malcolm held down the button and Annabeth searched her pocket before pulling out a gold Drachma. She was about to throw it into the rainbow when I stopped her, remembering our encounter with Fleecy.

"Trust me," I told her. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Chiron at Camp Half-Blood," I called.

Annabeth gave me a strange look, like I'd gone mad, but it worked. Chiron was teaching an archery class and almost dropped his bow when the message appeared.

"Annabeth! My dear, I'm teaching a class," He said.

Annabeth pulled me into view so Chiron could see me.

"Percy! Thank the gods, you're alive!" I heard his student talking to each other, excited and relieved to know I was alive.

"Hey, Chiron," I said simply.

"It's wonderful to see you," he exclaimed, before dismissing his class. "Well, I suppose there's a reason you called?" He asked.

"Yeah, Chiron," Annabeth stepped in."Nico's missing."

His face fell. "Oh dear."

I pulled Hazel in, who explained everything to Chiron, Annabeth and I adding in the parts she missed. When we finished, he shook his head. "This is bad. You must all be careful." He was lost in thought for a moment before he shook his head to clear it. "I must say goodbye. It's good to see you, Percy."

Everyone called out their goodbyes, before Chiron lifted his hand to end the message.

We all went our separate ways. Annabeth and I sat down by the river.

"It must be horrible, being in Chiron's position," Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah, all those demigods disappearing."

"You worried him a lot. You worried me." I didn't know what to say. Her voice was so sad. "Well, I guess that's what I get when my boyfriend's the savior of Olympus." She laughed to hide her fear.

"I'm really sorry, Annabeth. I swear, I didn't mean to leave. I just woke up wi-" She pressed her lips to mine to silence me.

"I know it wasn't your fault. It's Hera's."

"I'd be careful, if I were you," I warned.

She shrugged. "We already hate each other. And..." She drifted off.

"And what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on, Wise girl. You can't do this to me!" I complained.

She sighed. "Fine... And she can't hurt me more then when she took you away from me."

I blinked. "Annabeth..."

Her eyes began to tear up.

"You were the only thing I could remember when I woke up. I couldn't remember anything else, not even my mum, but I could remember you," I told her quietly. "I love you, Annabeth."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain."

When we kissed, it said everything. It was the best kiss we'd ever had, and it seemed to take away all of the pain of losing Annabeth for months. When we finally pulled apart, I heard a noise behind me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Malcolm, Travis, and Connor. They looked pretty disgusted.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

She smiled, trying not to laugh at his expression. "Yes Malcolm?"

"Well... Never mind." Travis and Connor laughed as he turned around and walked away, his face red. The Stoll's followed, still laughing.

We started laughing. I loved Annabeth's laugh. It sent a shiver down my spine, but in a good way. We lay back and watched the clouds, holding hands. Annabeth rested her head on my chest and I stroked her cheek. We lay there for hours, enjoying each other's company, occasional sitting up to kiss.

_Gods, I missed this, _I thought as I reflected on the last months, almost a year.

I sighed. "I wish we could freeze this moment. I wish we didn't have a quest to go on and a world to save. This moment, right here, is perfect." I said softly.

"That's exactly how I feel, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

We didn't move from that spot, not even for dinner. We stayed out until the sun set and the blue was replaced by black. The stars were beautiful.

"There's Zoe," Annabeth pointed to the constellation that, until a few years ago, didn't exist. When our friend Zoe, a hunter of Artemis, had died, Artemis made a constellation to honour her lieutenant.

"There's Hercules," I smiled. Annabeth had taught me the constellation years ago.

I felt her shiver.

"Come on, Wise girl. Lets get to bed." I pulled her up and walked with her to the Argo II, where she was sleeping.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

I smirked. "Can't bare to leave me?"

"Your head is full of kelp."

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go."

When were on board, I realised that she was sleeping on a bunk bed. There was no room for me unless I took the occupied bunk below her.

"Uh... Annabeth? There's no room," I pointed out.

She smiled. "Athena always has a plan."

She grabbed a pile of blankets and shoved them into my arms. Then she found some pillows and led me to the deck.

"Your room has a great view, Wise girl," I commented, looking at the stars

"That's why it's _my _room, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled and climbed under the covers, putting my arms out for Annabeth. She climbed in and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Good night, Annabeth," I whispered.

"Night, Percy." She turned around in my arms to plant a kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you. So much..." She drifted off to sleep, and I followed soon after.

"Wake up, love birds." I felt someone shake my shoulder.

My eyes fluttered open and I felt Annabeth stir beside me.

"W-What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

"Just after 10am. You love birds can't stay away from each other, can you?" I recognised Travis Stoll's voice.

_Yeah, _I thought. _Love birds sums it up really well._

I looked at the girl beside me and felt my heart ache.

_I love her more then I ever thought possible, _I thought, as I leaned down and kissed her cheek. What would my life be without her?

**So here's my first Percabeth story! What do you think? Please review!**

**The next chapter will be after the giant war, and, yes, it's all about Percabeth! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I really have no excuse, seeing as I'm on holiday. Im writing this story and one other for fanfiction, along with one I won't be uploading, and I wrote a one-shot in between. I keep wanting to change topics, which I really need to stop doing... Please don't throw anything at me! Unless it's roses. Throw roses.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Writers love reviews, so please, it's as simple as pressing that little button at the bottom and writing a few words!**

**Okaaay, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**After the Giant War; at Camp Half-Blood.**

Annabeth's POV:

It was really quiet at camp. The summer session didn't start for a month, but that didn't stop Percy and myself from coming early.

"So, Wise girl," he said. "What d'you want to do today?"

We were sitting on the beach, watching the sun's reflection in the water.

I leant over a kissed him softly before answering. "I think we should enjoy the peace while it lasts."

He smiled. "Great. Then you won't mind coming for a walk."

He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and let him pull me to my feet before planting another kiss on my lips. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and my hands ran through his hair. I could feel his hand on the small of my back. He pulled me closer so our bodies were pressed together. I think we now held the record for the longest kiss. This one lasted over 15 minutes.

When we finally pulled away, he grabbed my hand and lead me into the forrest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked suspiciously.

He laughed at my tone. "You'll see."

For no longer then an hour, we walked through the trees. Percy seemed to know where he was going, though. We followed the stream until finally reaching a clearing, where the stream spread out into a small pool. It was surrounded almost completely by rocks and when I looked up, I saw that the trees made an almost perfect circle around the sun, which was shining on the water. I looked around me and saw beautiful patches of all kinds of wild flowers. It took my breath away.

"How long have you known this was here?" I asked, awestruck.

"Not long." He grinned.

He started undressing, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"Swimming," he said simply.

He dived in, barely making a splash. When his head finally emerged, he said, "Are you just going to stand there, Wise girl?"

I stripped down to my underwear, leaving my singlet on, before following after Percy. The water was cold to touch, but not freezing. It was completely clear and made me feel refreshed.

I was slowly swimming through the water, relaxed, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked up and saw Percy pulling me towards him.

"So, Seaweed Brain, I guess your head isn't entirely full of kelp. You didn't get lost when your first found this place," I commented.

"Why, thank you, Wise girl," he said mockingly. His grin grew larger as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips to his. My hand caressed his cheek before running through his hair. They wandered down to his boxers, and they tugged at the hem lightly. I felt one of his hands lift my shirt off...

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

"Oh my gods!" I cried.

"Annabeth?" I heard one of my siblings call through the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." What was I going to do?

"Are you sure?" Malcolm spoke up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure." I hated lying to my brothers and sisters, but what else could I do?

"Okay." They didn't sound convinced.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, trying my best not to freak out.

"Annabeth, your pale white. Are you sure you're okay?" Sophie, one of my sisters, asked. A few of my siblings came a week early to camp. They were all watching me with worried expressions. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I assured them. "I'm just going for a walk." I grabbed my cell phone and slipped out the door. I could feel their eyes on me until the door shut.

I ran to the forrest and walked through the trees, keeping camp in sight. No one was around when I dialed a number and held the phone up to my ear.

"Come on," I muttered. "Pick up. Pick up!"

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Thalia! Thank gods." My voice was cracking. "Can you come to camp?"

"Uh..."

"Even just for a day," I continued. "I... I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Great. Another worried voice. Just what I needed.

"I just really need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can," she apologised.

"Please," I pleaded. A tear was starting to run down my face. I hated being so vulnerable, but I couldn't help it. Not this time.

"I'll see what I can do. We're heading your way, anyway," Thalia said.

"Thank you, Thalia." I sighed, relieved.

"What's wrong? You sound really scared." She asked, her voice full of concern.

"Just see if you can come."

She paused before replying. "Okay. I'll call you back in a sec."

She hung up.

"Thank gods," I whispered, before falling to the ground, leaning against a tree. I was almost asleep when my phone rang.

"Annabeth?"

"That was fast," I muttered.

"I'm on my way now. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Thalia was my saviour.

"Thank you so much, Thals."

"See you soon."

"Yeah." I shut the lid. I stood up and stared through the trees for a few minutes, my mind blank, before walking over to Half-Blood Hill.

"Hey, Peleus," I said to the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece. I sat next to him and patted his head. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Annabeth!" Someone shook my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Thalia hovering over me.

"Thalia?" I asked, surprised. Then I remembered the phone call, which reminded me of why I had asked her to come. Which...

"Yeah. Hey, sleepy head," she smiled slightly before turning to the other hunters. "Lexi, tell Chiron we're here for an hour or two. Then head to Artemis' cabin."

A girl at the front of the group nodded and the group sprinted down the hill.

"So, why did you need to talk to me?" Thalia asked softly.

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, but instead began to cry. Thalia hugged me and let my tears fall onto her shoulder. After 10 minutes of sobbing, I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed.

"Don't be. Now, tell me what's wrong," she demanded softly.

Before I could loose my nerve, I inhaled deeply. "I'm... I'm pregnant!" I blurted.

She gasped. "Oh my gods."

I just nodded.

"How long?" That was Thalia - straight to the point.

"I don't know. A few weeks, maybe?" It came out as a question.

"Does Percy know?"

"No. I only just found out and called you straight away." Thalia smiled slightly at the thought of me calling her first.

"You have to tell him. He needs to know," she said. Then she thought about it. "Unless... He's not the father?"

"Thalia!" I laughed lightly, but stopped shortly. "Of course it's Percy!"

She shrugged. "No harm in making sure."

I don't know how, but Thalia turned this horrible, scary thing into casual talk. It made me feel so much better.

"Thank you, Thalia. For coming."

"You're my friend. And the hunt's been pretty eventless," she said. "But right now, I think you have to tell Percy. You can't keep this to yourself."

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay. I was hoping I could wait a bit, though."

"Then it'll be too late." she grabbed my arm. "Come on. Now's probably the best time. At least that way he can help you." She pulled me down Half-Blood Hill.

On our way to Percy's cabin, we ran into Chiron.

"Thalia! This is a pleasant surprise," he said happily.

"Hey, Chiron," Thalia smiled.

When he saw Thalia's arm around my shoulders to comfort me and the tear streaks down my cheek, he became worried.

"Is something wrong, Annabeth?" He asked, concerned. Another person to add to the list.

"No. I'm okay," I said, trying not to kick myself for lying.

He looked at me strangely. "Okay then, dear... It's good to see you Thalia." He gave me a strange look before he trotted off, his hooves clanking on the stones.

I put my hands over my eyes. "I am a horrible person."

Thalia rubbed my shoulder. "No you're not. You're shaken up, and Chiron would understand."

I nodded, unconvinced.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Thalia asked when we reached Percy's cabin door.

"No thanks, Thalia." I smiled to her. As much as Thalia comforted me, I needed to do this alone.

I raised my hand to knock when Percy opened the door.

"Hey, Wise girl. I heard you talking to someone," he said.

I glanced behind me. Thalia had gone.

I took a big breath. "Percy, I need to talk to you."

His smile faded. "Yeah, sure." He stepped aside and let me in.

I sat on the bed and spoke before I lost my courage. "Percy, I'm pregnant."

His jaw dropped.

"I'm pregnant," I said again. "I..." I began to cry again.

"Hey," Percy said softly. "Don't cry. It's okay." He sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"W-what am I g-going to d-do?" I asked, between sobs. I had always trusted Percy with my life, but until now, my emotions and feelings were always hidden away. It was nice to finally admit I needed help, that Athena didn't know what to do.

"_We,_" he corrected me. "I'll be beside you the whole time, I promise."

I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "Thank you, Percy," I whispered.

"I love you, Annabeth. I won't hurt you."

I sighed. "I love you, too, Percy Jackson."

We sat in each other's arms for a long time. I didn't cry, and I didn't scream - which, believe me, I felt like doing. I didn't freak out and, now, I wasn't afraid. I knew Percy would be with me the whole time, and that gave me strength.

"So," Percy asked. "How do we tell our parents?"

I laughed. "Can we keep it a secret?" I asked. "Until we have to tell. I don't even want to tell Chiron."

"Sure thing, Wise girl." He smiled.

"Oh, I already told Thalia," I told him. "I'm sorry."

"Thalia's here?" He asked.

"Yeah. For a few hours. I asked her to come."

"Well then. Lets go see her!"

**2 WEEKS LATER - 1 month (into pregnancy)**

"Hello," Percy spoke to my stomach, which he'd pulled my shirt over. His spoke like you would to a new born baby. "It's daddy. I can't wait to meet you."

I laughed. He sounded ridiculous.

"Hey, if you don't like my baby talk, then block your ears," he said, feigning anger.

We were in his cabin, seeing as mine was a little full. We'd pushed two bunks together so I could sleep next to him. My siblings didn't mind as long as I slept in Athena's cabin at least once a week. I don't think Chiron even knew.

We hadn't told anyone I was pregnant yet, but we planned to tell them this week. I could hide my small bump under Percy's shirts for now, but it wouldn't be long before it was obvious.

"So, how about announcing it tomorrow at dinner?"I suggested. It wasn't such a scary thing anymore. Truthfully, I was really excited. I was having a baby!

"You sure?" Percy asked. It was my idea to keep it a secret, after all.

"Yeah. I'm sure." I leaned over and kissed him softly.

We were enjoying each other's company, his lips on mine, his hands on my stomach, when I heard someone cough and pulled away.

"Dad?" Percy said, shocked. Standing in the middle of the room was Poseidon himself.

"Hello Percy. Annabeth," he said. He was smiling brightly.

I suddenly realised my stomach was showing, so I tugged my shirt down- well, it was Percy's shirt - to cover the bump.

"I believe there's something you need to tell me. You should know that you can't hide anything in _my _cabin." He wasn't angry. He wasn't yelling. He just looked really happy.

"Uh..." I started. How do you tell the god of the seas that you are carrying his son's child?

"Annabeth's going to have a baby," Percy said nervously.

Poseidon broke into a huge grin. "Congratulations! I've never been a Grandfather before."

I tried not to laugh. It had never occurred to me that the gods would want grandchildren. They were immortal, after all, and mortals had short lives compared to theirs.

I felt Percy shift uncomfortably beside me.

"Well, I just wanted to congratulate the two of you," he said cheerfully. He clapped his hands together and vanished into thin air, leaving the faint smell of salt water.

_That was awkward, _I thought.

Percy laughed. "That was a short visit. I though he was going to wake up the camp."

I smiled. "Wait until we tell my mother."

"You can tell her. I want to live."

"Oh, no, Seaweed Brain. You said you'd be beside me the whole time," I reminded him, dragging out the 'whole'.

"Then you'd better get some sleep. I don't want our child to be exhausted," He ordered, grinning. "Hmm... I like saying that. '_Our _child'."

"Don't you want me to sleep?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. That too."

I punched his arm lightly and laughed. Then I lay down and used his arm as a pillow. I was asleep seconds later.

It was 2:00pm when I woke up the next morning. Percy was just coming through the door from classes.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Very. Until my pillow ran off."

I stood up and began to walk towards him when I felt a flood of nausea. In a flash, Percy was beside me, hurrying me towards the bathroom.

"Uh, morning sickness," I grumbled, after making a mess of Cabin 3's bathroom.

"It's okay," Percy said. He didn't seem the slightest bit fazed, apart from a worried look on his face. "I can clean it."

"No. You don't have to." He'd already been so nice about it, holding my hair out of the way, rubbing my back.

"Yes. I do. I want to." He smiled kindly.

"You want to clean up sick?" I asked, still a little bumpy.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," he assured me.

"Percy?" I heard Chiron's voice. "Have you seen Annabeth? She hasn't been seen out all day."

_Oh, no, _I thought, as another wave of nausea hit. I leant over the toilet.

"Sorry, Chiron," Percy said, hastily, after hearing me. "I'll be back." I heard his footsteps rush towards me.

"Oh dear," Chiron muttered.

After a minute or two, and more mess for Percy to clean up, I stood up, squeezing my eyes closed. I breathed deeply, in and out, until I suddenly felt completely fine, like I could climb the rock climbing wall easily.

"You okay?" Percy asked, anxious.

"Yeah. I actually feel really good."

He laughed. "Come on. Chiron's waiting at the door."

"Annabeth, dear. How are you feeling?" He asked, when I stepped out from the bathroom.

"Great!" I said.

He smiled sadly. "You should rest, dear."

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go for a walk," I assured him.

He glanced down at Percy's shirt that was too big for me. A puzzled look crossed his face as he tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I just hope he didn't. Not yet, at least.

He shook his head. "Percy, take good care of Annabeth," He said at last, then left. I didn't know whether he meant for Percy to take care of me because I was sick, or because I was pregnant.

"Do you think he's guessed?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"Can you take me for a walk?" I smiled.

"Sure."

We walked around camp, hand in hand, for a few hours. We spent most of our time at the beach. I'd never really walked that far along Long Island Sound until now. There were quite a few sand dunes, so we chose one to sit down on.

I held Percy's hand and leaned in to softly kiss him.

When we pulled apart, he said, "I love you, Wise girl."

I smiled. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Remember our first kiss?" He grinned.

"Yeah. A few minutes later you made a volcano erupt."

"Yeah, that one. At the time, I just thought it was for good luck. I never thought you'd actually like me."

"I didn't. I was already in love with you," I told him. "I guess it was a good excuse to kiss you, though."

"I bet you were dreaming about that." His grin widened.

"I take back what I said a few weeks ago. Your head _is _full of kelp." I laughed.

"And what's wrong with that?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. What a Seaweed Brain.

"Okay. Remember our second kiss?" He asked.

"The underwater one?"

"No that was our third kiss. But who's counting?"

We laughed like a happy couple. He leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss before standing up and literally picking me up and placing my feet on the ground. We headed back the way we came.

We'd just made it back to Percy's cabin just as the conch horn sounded. It was dinner time.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Time to tell the camp you got me pregnant."

I was sitting at the Athena table with my siblings. Almost everyone had finished eating and were talking loudly. I glanced at Percy who was sitting alone at the Poseidon table. His eyes met mine.

_You ready? _His eyes seemed to ask.

I nodded.

"Can't stop looking at your boyfriend?" Malcolm snickered.

"Your funny," I said sarcastically. "See ya."

"Can't stay away from him, either, can you?" He called as I walked away.

I headed for Percy's table and sat down, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Should we wait for Chiron to speak?" He asked me, getting straight to the point.

"No."

"Okay. Lets go, then." He pulled me up and we walked up to Chiron together, hands intertwined.

"Chiron, we need to talk to everyone." Percy told him.

He tried to read our expressions. "Of course," he said. We must have looked serious. The he stood, catching everyone's attention. He signaled with his hand that we were free to talk.

"Hi, everyone," I started. Now I was up here, I didn't think it was such a good idea. I couldn't go on.

"Annabeth and I... We have something to tell you." Percy helped.

"I'm..." I took a deep breathe, closing my eyes. Just say it! "I'm pregnant."

All around us, people gasped. Quiet chatter spread through the campers.

"Big surprise," Dionysus said, rolling his eyes.

I ignored him as a chorus of "Congratulations" broke out. I heard someone ask how old the child was.

Chiron spoke up. "We should talk in the Big House. Everyone else, could you make your way to the campfire."

I grabbed Percy's hand and followed Chiron to the Big House. We stopped on the front porch where Percy found a seat and sat down, patting his lap for me to join him. I sat on him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach. I rested my head on his shoulder and he leant his head against mine. We probably looked like the happiest couple.

Chiron smiled when he saw us and slowly lowered himself into his magic wheelchair.

"Well, I suppose this explains a lot," he said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

Chiron just smiled. "You slept in cabin three last night, not your own, and you are carrying yourself carefully-"

"Actually, I've been sleeping in Percy's cabin almost every night for a month," I clarified before adding: "Sorry."

"Don't apologise, child." He went on. "Your shirt is too big. You have never worn an oversized shirt."

I smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Chiron," Percy said.

"No matter. I'm sure you had your reasons." He smiled kindly at me. He seemed really happy today.

"Thanks, Chiron," I said, grateful that he understood.

"Now, the two of you need to sleep," He ordered. "Oh, and congratulations!"

I smiled and climbed off Percy's lap.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Sure thing, Wise girl."

As we walked away, I'm pretty sure I heard Chiron sigh and say something about 'young love'.

**That's the end of this chapter! Love it? Hate it? Please review, either way!**

**I tried really hard, but the characters may be a bit OCC. It's really hard when it's not your original characters, so I apologize. **

**Next chapter will be up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long!**

**2 MONTHS LATER - 3 months**

We were sitting on the beach again, this time right in front of camp. It was now our normal position, for me to lean on Percy, my head resting on his chest, and he to have his arms wrapped around me, hands on my stomach. He was leaning against a tree, caressing my stomach and drawing circles around my bellybutton. I could hear the chatter of campers not far behind us, waiting anxiously for dinner, which was an hour away.

Worry seemed to haunt Percy every second of everyday. If I did something as innocuous and innocent as dropping a pen, he'd get a protective look on his face and pick it up for me. I wasn't helpless, or in danger while at camp, but he somehow always found a reason to protect me. I can't even remember the last time I set foot in the sword arena. Maybe he was just being paranoid, or maybe it was fatherly instincts. Either way, I couldn't help feeling that we weren't ready for this.

"Do you think we're ready?" I voiced my concern.

"I think we can do it," Percy replied.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know we will be, when the time comes," he said.

"Percy, we have a habit of getting ourselves into danger. How can we raise a child with the risk of something happening to them... What if we aren't ready?"

"I love you, Annabeth. No matter what. I love you so much that the thought of not being with you feels like a sword through my chest... And I'll love our son or daughter-" he smiled "-just as much. I wont let anything happen to you or the baby."

I smiled. "I love you, too." My heart ached from the amount of love it held. "When you disappeared, I cried myself to sleep every night. I didn't smile. Not once. You're my life." I kissed him.

"You're my whole world. You, and now our child." He sighed and kissed me.

When we broke apart, something seemed wrong.

"Why is it quiet?" Percy asked, and I realised that was the problem.

I heard a giggle behind us and turned to see the entire camp, including Chiron, watching us.

"This is a camp for eavesdroppers," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That was so cute!" A girl from the Aphrodite cabin cried.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Heard of privacy?" He asked as he helped me up.

I saw Chiron's expression. He looked so happy for us. When he met my eyes, he winked.

"That was so corny," Clarisse growled.

I shook my head and grabbed Percy's hand. Together, we pushed through the crowd of campers. Some were laughing, some were crying - mostly the children of Aphrodite - and some had disgusted looks on their faces.

"You two should get a room!" Someone called through the crowd.

"Already got one!" Percy yelled back, smiling. Then he turned to me and said quietly, "It'll get old soon."

Everyone stared at us the whole time, until we were almost out of sight.

"And... cut!" I heard someone say, laughing.

_Oh, gods, _I thought. _They didn't film us, did they?_

"I'll have that tape!" Percy called, before we slipped into Cabin three.

After dinner and the camp fire, Percy led me to Athena's cabin to get some of my belongings. He'd only been in my cabin a few times, and each only for a short time. He didn't feel comfortable because Athena didn't exactly approve of my boyfriend, seeing as he's the son of Poseidon. But this time, he insisted.

"Is that everything you need?" he asked, swinging a full bag over his shoulder.

"I think so..." I may be a daughter of Athena, but I couldn't think very clearly these past few weeks.

My siblings were all quiet, watching us go through my draws and bags. Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer.

"You can talk, you know," I said loudly. "We're not monsters."

Malcolm grinned. He seemed to be the one making fun of us lately. "Sorry. We didn't want to disturb the baby's peace."

I rolled my eyes. "Living with 200 campers, it's a little hard to find any quiet. I think she's fine."

"She?" Percy asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. She."

"Then what should we call her?"

"I don't know." I only just realised we had been moving closer and closer until our lips met and my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Eww! These innocent eyes don't need to see that!" Kurt, a new camper around 13, complained.

I just laughed on Percy's lips and he pulled me closer.

"Okay!" Malcolm yelled. "That's enough!"

Percy dropped my bag and wrapped his arms around my waist. My body was pressed into his and my hands were pulling on his hair when someone grabbed Percy and pulled him away from me.

I couldn't help laughing at the horrified faces of my siblings.

"I'm going to have nightmares," someone said. "For years."

"You're just jealous," Percy laughed.

"Yeah. Jealous of everyone who didn't have to see _that_."

"Well then, Percy. They don't want their head counselor, she'll leave." I grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Don't come back!" Malcolm called. I couldn't resist the chance to torment them more. I pulled Percy in for another kiss. They slammed the door in our faces.

**1 Day Later**

"Come on, Wise girl." Percy helped me up. My stomach wasn't _that _big, but being pregnant can really make you loose your coordination.

"So, why didn't you tell your mum before?" I asked. We were going to tell Percy's mum the news. Percy kept delaying it, but 3 months was more than enough.

"You'll see," he said simply.

"Okay. And why couldn't we go see her?" I asked. Percy wouldn't leave camp to see her, so she was coming here. "She can't come through the borders."

"Because it's too dangerous for you."

"I can take care of myself, Seaweed Brain."

"I have to help you stand, Annabeth. You can't fight monsters," he said. It wasn't a demand, but it was final.

"Fine. Come on, lets go."

As we walked through camp, Percy's arm around my waist, I could feel eyes watching me. I mean how often do you see a pregnant demigod? We don't exactly live that long, most of the time.

Clarisse thought it was hilarious when she found out. She got to camp late, and when we told her she said: "So, you two've had some fun while I was gone. I can't believe he got you knocked up!"

So, yeah. We were used to the stares and talking-behind-our-backs. We weren't engaged or married, and we'd only just graduated. But we've killed monsters, and defeated gods. How hard could a child be?

"Okay. Just warning you now: be prepared." Percy warned.

"It's your mum, Percy. She'll be delighted," I told him.

"I know. That's why I'm warning you."

I laughed, which made him smile.

We climbed Half-Blood Hill. When we reached the top, I saw a car pull up. Percy's mum jumped out of the passenger seat and ran towards us, Paul following close behind.

"Percy! Annabeth!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, you weren't joking," I whispered to Percy as she ran up the hill.

He grinned and shook his head. "And she doesn't know yet," He whispered back.

Percy's POV

"It's wonderful to see you two!" Mum smiled happily.

"Hey, mum," I muttered.

Annabeth smiled. "Hi, Mrs Jackson."

"Hello!" She exclaimed. "Percy, what was so important that you couldn't tell me on the Iris Message?"

"Mum. There's something we have to tell you," I started cautiously.

"I'm pregnant," Annabeth finished.

I watched as my mothers face changed from excited to ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" She practically squealed.

Paul stood beside her, looking between me, then Annabeth, and finally her bloated stomach, before smiling. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Paul," Annabeth and I said at the exact same time before laughing. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I stroked the bump that held our child.

My mum looked so happy as she said, "You two look so cute together!"

"Three," Paul corrected, remembering our unborn baby.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, picking up the pick-nick basket beside me. I had filled it with fruits and bread, salad and drinks for lunch this morning and brought it up with a blanket to sit on. "So. Should we eat?"

After eating through the food and listening to my mums non-stop chatter about pregnancy, raising a child, and at one point, 'young love', mum pulled me away to talk privately.

"Percy," she said sternly. "I am very happy for you and Annabeth, and I know you'll be great parents," she began. "But you should have been more careful." Her tone wasn't mad. She just sounded like she was giving advice. "I know how much you and Annabeth love each other." She smiled. "Just remember this could change your life."

"I know, mum," I sighed. "It's a little late for that, though."

She smiled. "I can't believe how quickly you've grown up! You're going to be a father!"

I laughed a little, glad she wasn't giving me a lecture. "Yeah. Can we go back, now?" I asked, eager.

She grinned, probably thinking about how I didn't want to stay away from Annabeth for long. Which was true. I didn't want to leave her alone. I had promised her I'd be there for her for this, and I knew I would be beside her for longer than that.

When Paul and my mum had to leave, we walked down the hill to say goodbye. The wind was blowing strongly, whipping my hair into my eyes. _I really need a hair cut, _I thought.

"Bye, Percy!" Mum called from the car window. "Bye, Annabeth!"

"Goodbye!" Paul said after her.

"Bye," Annabeth and I said, waving.

After they drove off, Annabeth started searching through her jacket pockets. A piece of paper flew out, taken by the wind.

"Oops!" She exclaimed and cursed in Greek. She rushed after the paper, which had been blown onto a rock, too far away for my liking.

"Annabeth!" I called after her. I quickly glanced back at Half-Blood Hill before following slowly. Too slowly.

She was a good 50 metres in front of me when I heard a rustle in the trees beside me.

_It's just the wind, _I assured myself, gripping Riptide in my pocket.

"Got it!" I heard Annabeth call, right before a hellhound jumped out of the forrest.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, horrified, as her eyes flashed with fear. She, instinctively, felt around her waist for her knife, which was back in my cabin.

"Percy!" She cried in fear as I sprinted towards her. I pushed myself as hard as I could, uncapping Riptide. Just as the beast pounced and knocked Annabeth to the ground, I sliced with my sword and watched the creature burst into yellow sand that quickly blew away with the wind.

I sighed in relief before kneeling next to my girlfriend, who was on her side curled in a ball.

"Annabeth," I said, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She groaned in pain as she rolled onto her back, revealing a mauled stomach and arm, covered in blood. I dropped beside her in despair and scooped her up in my arms. She shrieked in pain at the sudden movement and I felt my heart being crushed. Tears ran down my face as I ran as fast as I could without causing more pain for Annabeth. Half-Blood Hill came closer and closer. I ran past Peleus and left our pick-nick spread out on the grass.

"Chiron!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the Big House and infirmary. "Help!"

Tears were running down my cheeks and I was covered in Annabeth's blood, but I didn't care. I just needed to make sure she was safe.

She cried out in pain, the sound echoing through the camp, causing campers to stare, horrified.

Chiron was playing cards with Dionysus when he saw me running, holding Annabeth's limp body. He instantly opened the door and hurried us into the infirmary.

"Percy!" She breathed.

I sob escaped my lips. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," I repeated over and over.

I rushed to an empty bed and gingerly placed Annabeth on the white sheets that were instantly stained red.

"Chiron," I sobbed. "She'd losing a lot of blood."

"Percy," Annabeth said with a small voice. She reached out her hand for mine and I gripped it tightly. "The baby!" She whispered urgently. "The baby." She slipped into unconsciousness.

Annabeth's P.O.V

My whole body was on fire, searing with unbearable pain, and yet all I could think about was my unborn child.

"Percy." I reached out my hand, not knowing where he was. When I felt a reassuring squeeze, I whispered. "The baby! The baby." Then everything went black.

_"Annabeth. I'm so sorry. He's missing."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"Percy. He's missing." I looked into Chiron's sad eyes. "We can't find him. He just... vanished."_

_"No. He can't be gone."_

_"Annabeth-" Grover started._

_"No! Don't say something like that!" I yelled._

_"He's gone." Grover whispered sadly._

_"No. Stop it! Why would you say such a thing?" I screamed. A tear fell from my eye. "He's here! I'll prove it!" I ran off, straight to Percy's cabin. I banged on the door, almost knocking it off it's hinges. _

_"Percy!" _

_I knocked harder. When no one answered, I barged in to find a perfect cabin 3. Someone had cleaned it from top to bottom and made Percy's bed. His clothes were all neatly folded and the minotaurs horn on the wall had been dusted and polished._

_"No!" I screamed before dropping to the ground. "Percy!" I cried. My vision was blurred with tears as I curled into a ball on the floor, screaming from the endless nightmare._

_"Annabeth?" Someone called as footsteps came closer and closer to where I was crying._

_"Percy! Is that you?" Hope is a wonderful thing. It can make you feel so much better. It was like a drug, taking it's toll on my mind._

_"No, Annabeth," the voice said softly. "It's Thalia."_

_Hope is a horrible, horrible thing. It can creep into your veins and nestle happily in your head until it almost consumes you. But when that hope is proven wrong, it can leave you empty, without an ounce of happiness in your body. It can tear you into two, ten, hundreds of pieces before finally ending your life with one final wave of goodbye._

_Searching. I can remember searching the entire camp, under every rock, in every nook and cranny, looking for Percy Jackson. With every second, my heart slowed down until it was only faintly beating in my chest. No one questioned me when I barged into their cabin and turned it upside down, searching in vain for my lost boyfriend. _

_"Annabeth," Chiron put a hand on my shoulder as I pulled the swords arena apart. "You need to rest."_

_I could see a group of worried camper behind me, watching my endless hours of despair. They were wearing their armour, ready for a lesson of sword play, which had been interrupted by my frantic muttering of "Where is he?"_

_"I can't Chiron," I said simply before pushing his hand off my shoulder._

_"Annbeth, you're interrupting the class."_

_"I don't care!" I yelled. "I... I have to find him." My voice cracked as I was overcome by a fresh wave of tears._

_"Listen, child. We have searched the camp already." Chiron hugged me. "You need to rest."_

_"I can't. Not until I've found him," I said, letting the tears run freely._

_"Rest, child. Then you may search."_

_I nodded and pushed through the crowd and out of the arena. I barely noticed the whispers and murmurs around me as I walked to my cabin where I found a dark corner and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, letting more tears escape. I ignored the conch horn when it was time for dinner. I ignored my sibling around me as they tried to coax me out of the dark, like a scared animal. I ignored everything around me and continued to rock back and forth, consumed in my grief. It felt like bomb had exploded in my chest, destroying my heart, and with it, my care for anything but to have Percy's arms around me._

_"Annabeth! Wake up!" Someone shook my shoulder. "Annabeth!"_

_I slowly opened my eyes and instantly began to cry._

_"Shhh. It's okay," Thalia moved closer and gripped my hand._

_"She was screaming," Malcolm said._

_"I know. I heard her from Artemis' cabin."_

_"Where's Percy?" I sobbed._

_"I'm sorry, Annabeth. We don't know," Thalia said softly. "But we'll find him. I promise."_

_I cried harder, the tears soaking my pillow. My throat felt dry and sore, but I didn't care. An image of Percy, smiling and laughing, filled my head. I almost felt like smiling, too, until I realised it was just my imagination. I couldn't see Percy's smile until I found him, and laying around, crying into my pillow wouldn't help. I longed for his touch, to feel his hand in mine, and I wanted, more than anything, to feel his lips on mine where they belonged. I needed my Seaweed Brain, and I didn't realise until now how much he meant to me._

_I suddenly sat up, wiping away the tears in my eyes, and stood._

_"Where's my knife?" I asked._

_Malcolm's face twisted in fear. "No, Annabeth. We'll find him. You don't need to hurt yourself."_

_"I'm going to find him, right now. You can't stop me." Determination took over, washing away all of my grief. I _will _find him, with or without help. I'll do anything to bring him home._

_"It's too early, Annabeth," Thalia said. "Rest first."_

_"I can't rest!" I yelled for the hundredth time that week. "I have to find him. I don't care what happens to me, I just need to find him!"_

_"Shhh. You'll wake up the rest of the camp."_

_"The rest of the camp?" I asked, confused, temporarily out of my reverie._

_"You were screaming in your sleep. We thought something had happened. Chiron could hear you from the Big House."_

_I stayed silent. Was I really screaming in my sleep? I can't believe how weak I've been!_

_"It's okay. Rest, then we can look for Percy. I'll come with you."_

_I nodded and, instead of climbing back into bed, headed out the door._

_"Where are you going?" Malcolm called, but I ignored him. I kept walking until I reached cabin 3. I needed to be somewhere close to Percy, even if it was just his bed. His sheets smelt like him, and his pillow was imprinted with the shape of his head. I snuggled deep into his bead and drifted into a dreamless sleep, half awake, half asleep._

_I can't remember the last time I smiled. It's been months since Percy disappeared, and everyday I've spent looking for him. I was becoming so desperate that I barely ate, I barely slept, and I didn't talk to anyone. I always wore one of Percy's shirts, and slept only in his bed. When I was out looking for him, I didn't sleep at all. Only once had I fallen asleep in the middle of a forrest, only to be woken by nightmares of Percy going missing, and a sore throat from screaming his name. When I awoke, the nightmares seeped into reality, consuming my mind and soul. I continued to look for him. I would find him, I was certain, and I wouldn't smile, wouldn't laugh until I did._

_"Annabeth, listen to me," someone said. I just nodded, not caring who it was. I wanted to leave camp to continue my search, but Chiron had made me stay for a day._

_"You need to eat something!"_

_I shook my head. Eating just made me feel sick._

_"Annabeth!" I realised it was Thalia, and she was yelling at me._

_"What?" I screamed in anger, the first word I had uttered in weeks._

_The pavilion went quiet around us, but Thalia kept up her fight._

_"Please eat something!" She said._

_"No! Just leave me alone!" I stormed out. Why didn't anyone understand? Percy was my world, my life. I didn't want to live much longer without him. I didn't know if I even could. There was a hole in my chest that grew bigger everyday without him. I almost always felt a pain so fierce that it hurt to breath. No amount of ambrosia or nectar could fix this. Percy was the only person that could make everything better._

_I felt a sudden rush of pain split through my body. I collapsed on the hard ground and screamed at the top of my lungs. I writhed in pain as my soul was split in two. _

_"Percy!" I pleaded. "Come back."_

_I heard feet rushing around me, but I just ignored them. I needed Percy, and I wouldn't smile until I had him back. I wouldn't be whole until he was with me again, safe. I wouldn't stop feeling this pain until I was wrapped in his arms. Pain and despair were the only emotions I knew, and would ever know, until Percy was found._

**Depressing? Yeah, I know. Don't worry, the next chapters will get better. **

**Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! Oh, and for those who were wondering, the _italics _in the last chapter was a dream...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"So, today Thalia visited. She brought all the hunters with her. They're really worried about you..." I could hear someone talking, although I couldn't quite process the meaning of the words. My body was numb, and all I could see was black. I could feel tears on my cheeks, though. I must have been crying.

"I Iris messaged your dad earlier," the voice continued. It comforted me and it sounded really familiar. "He misses you. We all do, Annabeth." The voice laughed nervously. "I can picture your face when you find out I had to spoon feed you at breakfast. I gave you ambrosia, and some nectar. But not too much, because it's dangerous, but, of course, you already know that. Your a daughter of Athena. You always tell me that Athena has a plan."

"Percy?" I heard another voice. "It's time for lunch."

_Percy! _I thought. I wanted to scream his name, but I couldn't find the strength.

"I'm not hungry," Percy called.

"Chiron said you need to eat... I'll bring you something."

I heard retreating footsteps before Percy sighed. "Please wake up, Wise Girl. I love you."

I tried to speak, I really tried, but all that seemed to come out was a small groan.

"Annabeth? Are you awake?"

I tried to move, and managed to squeeze my hand, which was intertwined in Percy's.

"I'm here, Annabeth. Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"Percy," I managed to croak.

"Annabeth. Here." I felt something cold touch my lip. "Drink this."

A warm drink was poured down my throat. It instantly made me feel better, and gave me a little more energy, no matter how little. My eyes fluttered open, and slowly, my sight returned. Percy's face came into view. At least, I thought it was Percy. The boy in front of me looked exhausted, and like he hadn't moved from the chair beside my bed for weeks. His chest was bear, and his shorts were dirty. But when he smiled, any doubt I had vanished.

"Percy," my voice was slightly stronger, but still strained. "Where am I?"

He laughed. "The infirmary. Don't worry, your safe."

I smiled, before asking: "When am I? How long have I been out?"

His faced darkened. "Two weeks. But you weren't in a comma, thank gods."

A tear fell from my eye as I remembered the events that led to this moment. "And... the baby?" My voice cracked.

Percy looked deeply into my eyes and slowly shook his head, before climbing onto the bed beside me and wrapping his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I promised I'd be with you the whole time. I tried so hard to protect you." I didn't sob, and I didn't make any noise or movement. But tears ran down my cheeks, landing on Percy's shoulder. Before long, there was large puddle on his skin, dripping down onto his back.

"At first... I thought the monster had k-ki..." he couldn't, wouldn't, say the word. "I thought it had hurt the baby. When Chiron cleaned you up, I realised it wasn't as bad as it looked. There were only light cuts, but there was a lot of blood. That's what... Why..." He took a deep breath. "You lost too much blood. You were lucky to survive."

I sniffed and nodded as more tears fell from my now closed eyes. We stayed that way for a long time, grieving over the loss of our child, and comforted in each other's arms. Eventually, we were found my Chiron.

"Annabeth," he sighed. "I'm so sorry."

I shut my eyes and let out an involuntary sob. My body shuddered in Percy's arms.

"I'm glad your awake, though, child. Thalia will want to see you." He continued, trying to lighten the mood.

"I... I don't..." I started. Chiron nodded, understanding my request to have some time alone with Percy. The old centaur trotted out of the room.

"Percy, can we go outside?" I asked. I didn't care that more tears ran down my cheeks, or that I was in old, dirty clothes. I just needed fresh air.

"Yeah," he said simply and helped me out of bed. I leaned against him as we made our way through the Big House and out onto the porch. I looked around and saw the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. There were happy campers walking around, talking amongst themselves. When they saw us, they stopped what they were doing and stared, but I just ignored them, letting the warm summer breeze tickle my skin. It felt cool on the places where my tears had fallen, and still fell. They didn't dry, though, and I was glad for that. I needed a reminder of how cruel the fates can truly be.

"Why us?" I whispered.

Percy turned me so I faced him and grabbed my shoulders. He was much taller then me, so he had the lean down so his eyes were level with mine. "Listen to me, Annabeth," he said. He sounded strong and brave, although his face was streaked with tears, too. "This isn't the end of the world. We will make it through this. I promise you, our lives will get easier. Even if I have to threaten Zeus himself..." Thunder rumbled in the distance, but Percy just ignored it. "I will never, _ever, _let anyone, or anything hurt you again. I promise you that." His voiced cracked. "I promise." He closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my head into his chest.

"I know, Percy," I said. "I know you will. You always have. It wasn't your fault... I love you."

I kissed him softly, glad to finally be in his arms. My dreams had reminded me of what Percy and I have had to suffer through to get to where we are today. I love my Seaweed brain, will all my heart, and I had him in front of me right now. Death may be a horrible, horrible thing, but the baby had been that, too, at first. It can tear your soul apart and leave it's mark behind, but it will never stop the world from moving on. And that's what we had to do. We had to move on, and remember the good things in life. If we lingered in the times where only suffering, pain, and sadness thrived, how could we live our lives to the fullest? We had been through so many hard moments in our lives, and reached so many dead ends, but if we brooded and sulked, and just gave up, how could we see the light at the end of the tunnel? By putting one foot in front of the other, we could keep going, and eventually, no matter how long it takes, find what we're looking for.

_And I have had it right in front of me, all along, _I thought, as I stared at Percy's beautiful face. _It was always there._

**Short, I know, but I wanted to move on to more happier stuff. I know it sounds really final, but it's not he end. There's more coming ASAP, so in the meantime, please review! My much shorter story has three times the reviews as this! Do I have to have a minimum for updates?**


	5. Epilogue

**Finally, I've updated ;)**

**Shout out to MuseGirltheauthor. Thanks for beta-reading!**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

_Mmm,_I thought, as the smell of bacon and eggs wafted down the hall and into the bedroom, _Annabeth must be cooking..._

I got out of bed and groggily walked into the kitchen, where I found Annabeth serving breakfast.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," she smiled. She turned around in my arms and pressed her lips to mine briefly before asking, "Hungry?"

"Starving." I sat down at the table where two plates of bacon and eggs sat. Annabeth sat opposite me and, through a mouthful of eggs, I asked, "What time are we leaving?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting. Swallow your food, Seaweed Brain."

I swallowed and grinned. "Okay, when are we leaving?" I was jumping up and down in my seat like a kid on Christmas morning.

She laughed before answering, "As soon as we're ready."

I ate my breakfast as fast as I could without choking and jumped up, running into our bedroom. I went over to the half-packed suitcase on the dresser and began chucking stuff in.

"Percy, could you at least _try _not to make a mess of that suitcase?" Annabeth asked, appearing at the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I haven't been to camp in a year!"

"You're such a kid."

"Whatever. You pack then."

She pushed me out of the way and, almost an hour later and after much complaining on my behalf, we were finally ready to go. I packed the car and we set out for the short car ride to Camp Half-Blood.

When we moved into our shared apartment two years ago, we still continued to go to camp, even if we were way too old. Annabeth taught a class on the Greek language, and I taught sword fighting in the arena. If we were lucky, Thalia would bring the hunters, and Nico would bring... Well, the dead. Grover lived in the woods so he could be near Juniper, and our friends from Camp Jupiter were prone to visit at the worst possible times. I mean, who wants old friends to barge in on an argument with your stubborn girlfriend?

"Are we there yet?" I asked excitedly.

"For the hundredth time, no!" Annabeth said through clenched teeth. She liked to drive, and I didn't like to be at the end of her dagger. In her mind, it was a win-win situation.

"Come on, Annabeth. Lighten up!"

"Percy, I swear I will stop this car and pull out my knife if you don't stop asking that question!"

That shut me up. I'd only asked if we were there yet a couple of times. Maybe 5... Or 23 times, but who's counting?

I sighed and stared out my window. Seconds later, I realized where we were.

"We're almost there!" I practically shouted. Well, let's just say my actions didn't really go with the whole "hero of Olympus, savior of the world" label that's usually on my forehead, in big, bright red letters.

"Yes, Percy. We're here now." Annabeth rolled her eyes, but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

As soon as the engine stopped, I jumped out and ran around to Annabeth's door, opening it for her because I'm a real gentleman. Once, when I told Annabeth this, she laughed so hard her face turned bright red.

I grabbed her hand and began pulling her up Half-Blood Hill, ignoring our luggage for now. When we reached the top, I patted Peleus - who was taller than me - on the head and wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to my side and kissing her cheek.

"Why are you so excited?" She asked.

"I just am. Why do I do anything?"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"Hence the nickname, Wise Girl."

We continued to bicker back and forth, laughing, until we reached the Big House. Camp was in full swing, and hundreds of demigods were going about their daily activities around us. A few stopped and stared at us, but we were mostly ignored, thank gods. I didn't feel like having to retell any of the quests I'd been on right now. You would think all the attention would go to my head, but I learned the hard way that being a "celebrity" at Camp Half-Blood gave you no time to spend with your best friends and your girlfriend.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron trotted over.

"Hey, Chiron," I greeted the centaur.

Annabeth stepped out of my arm to give Chiron a hug. A year ago, we were in the same situation. It would always be like this, an on-going deja-vu.

"It's good to see you, child." Chiron patted Annabeth on the back before she let go and stood beside me.

"How's camp been?" I asked.

"Very busy. New arrivals are being brought to camp almost every day."

I smiled. Now that there were no wars to worry about, more and more half-bloods were pooling in. The cabins were constantly being renovated as more and more kids sought refuge from the monsters. Just because there were no titans or giants, doesn't mean there are no monsters, but there are a significantly lower amount of attacks.

After greeting a few campers, Annabeth and I hauled our bags over our shoulders and lugged them into my cabin. Still, Poseidon hadn't had any other children, and most likely wouldn't for a few more years - it does take a while for a child to grow up - so I still had cabin three to myself. Well, actually, I shared it with Annabeth, but who cares about technicalities?

A queen-sized bed had been set up to one side, leaving little space for more people, but just enough room to comfortably move around. With our bags set comfortably in the corner, we snuggled in the middle of our bed, a thin layer of dust rising from the sheets. Annabeth sighed contentedly into my chest and I kissed her head, slowly falling into a light sleep.

* * *

As I slept, the faint sound of knocking reached my ears. I began to stir, tossing slightly, before my eyes opened and adjusted to the dim light. My body sunk further into the bed as Annabeth got up, answering the door.

"Hi, Grover," she said, yawning.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I didn't mean to wake you up."

I groaned and rolled over, accidentally falling off the edge, hitting my head on the floor full force.

"Ow!" I yelled, scowling as the two began to laugh. "That hurt!"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

I grumbled something about my uncaring girlfriend as I made my way over to my best friend, despite his furry legs and hooves. "What's up, G-Man?"

"Chiron said you were here," he replied, grinning from ear to ear, trying to hold back another round of laughter as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Aww, poor Seaweed Brain," Annabeth humored.

I glared. "Nice to know you care so much."

Grover chuckled as we stepped out, my arm nonchalantly wrapping around Annabeth's waist. Noting her ruffled up bed-hair, I combed my fingers through her golden locks, smoothing it out. She rested her head on my shoulder and pulled the crinkles out of my shirt as we casually conversed with our satyr friend.

He and Juniper had made the woods their permanent residence so they could be near each other, but apart from that, he didn't have much to talk about, apart from his Lord of the Wild business.

"There's nothing to do around here anymore, now that all the threats are gone," he told us.

"And you're not happy about that?" Annabeth asked.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, of course I am. I mean, the quests and saving the world and all were horrible, and it's nice to relax a little. But... I guess it's just getting pretty boring. Everything's the same around here. Nothing ever happen."

I had to agree with him, there was that, but after fighting with more than one god, facing thousands of blood-thirsty monsters, and almost dying, along with the people I cared about, I was, in a word, sick of it. But I guess everyone has different thoughts about it.

The conch horn blew in the distance, signaling time for dinner.

"Did we really sleep that long?" I asked.

Grover nodded, smirking. He said goodbye and left to find Juniper and we entered the dining pavilion, parting to sit at our separate tables.

Dinner passed quickly and the campfire grew closer. After a short time, Annabeth was sitting beside me, singing along with the other campers, the stars in the clear night sky glistening in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" I asked, loving the way the colours from the campfire reflected on her face.

"Yeah?" She turned to me and I stood, holding out my hand. I led her just a bit away from the crowd so as not to be trampled by the numerous campers.

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

Ignoring her question, I stopped and turned to face her, taking her hands in mine. "Annabeth, you've been with me through so much. You've seen me through my best and my worst, and you've always been there for me, no matter what. I haven't always been the perfect friend, or the perfect boyfriend, and I've made some pretty stupid decisions, but the one thing I know for certain is that I love you, Annabeth Chase. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life with you. I want to be with you forever and I want you to be_mine_forever."

I took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, pulling out the ring I'd chosen weeks ago. Courage coursed through my veins as I readied myself for those words that I so desperately wanted to ask. I was barely aware of the silence that now surrounded us as everyone quieted down to watch.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" I asked, smiling.

She grinned and crossed her arms. "You're so cheesy."

"Is that a yes?" I stood.

"Of course it is!" She flung her arms around my neck as a large applause erupted from the surrounding crowd. I could feel the huge grin on my face, but couldn't stop it. Why was I ever even worried?

When she pulled away, I slid the ring on her finger. It was simple; a silver band with three diamonds in a row, the center jewel larger than the other two, but the look of complete and utter happiness on Annabeth's face was enough to make me want to fly. I took her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. Her hands tugged on my hair as her body melded into mine. Everything was perfect. I was going to marry the girl of my dreams. Even though all of my friends were around us, watching our make-out session, I didn't care. It was just too perfect to care.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered when she pulled away, her lips never moving no farther than a few millimeters from mine. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Aww, I love fluff. I can't believe I'm finishing it there, without a wedding. If I were you, I'd hate me right now. Maybe I'll write something later on, maybe I won't.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write, but it's finally finished! I know I said I'd write a sequel, but a one-shot seemed more appropriate.**

**Why do I bother saying this? Seriously, guys. Please review! I hate it when you get an email saying that someone added your story to their favourite list, but haven't reviewed it. So, please, press that button below and write a few words!**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
